Moment
by Uozumi
Summary: A glimpse into the thoughts of the team during a lull in the investigation.


**Title** _Moment_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** General  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Summary** A glimpse into the thoughts of the team during a lull in the investigation.  
**Note** Pairing is gen, but hints of L/Misa/Light like together not a triangle. oo;

**_Moment_**

It's one of those rare days in the large room when everyone is present. Ryûzaki and Light are chained together, Misa going on about something as she stands between them as though that will erase the chain that connects them. Aizawa and Mogi are on monitor duty, though there's nothing to monitor, while Matsuda and Chief Yagami are going through files. The men over thirty in the room offer small discussion on whatever leads they might be making while those under thirty exchange banter.

Matsuda watches Misa give up on trying to sit in Light's lap to start assaulting Ryûzaki. She pulls on his shirt, loudly whining about something. No one pays her much mind, though Light seems to be watching all the same and Ryûzaki isn't bothering to fend her off, if anything, he's just said something to set her off even more. Matsuda's eyes slip across the chain to where it meets Light's left arm. Even though his arms are crossed, the eighteen-year-old could easily pull the chain so Ryûzaki came shooting over to him, Misa pinned in-between them. Someone jokingly suggested that the three of them do things that make Chief Yagami interrupt before speculation could possibly begin. Matsuda won't admit to being the person who started the idea. He watches as Light plays with the links on the chain, his countenance blasé to whatever is going on beside him.

Ryûzaki knows Matsuda is watching him. But at the moment, Misa has his shirt in her manicured nails that scratched his skin when she grabbed for him. Manufactured cherry scent assaults his nose and the chocolate in his mouth is tainted. The chocolate could have been better to start off with though. It was some brand he had picked up on campus one time. It made sense as to why…He blinks. Misa finally stops her tirade, her cheeks flushed, bleached hair falling against his cheeks. He feels Light tug at the chain and inwardly Ryûzaki narrows his eyes. Whenever Light does that, even faintly, he feels like some dog. He is six years older than Light, and the official and professional detective here after all. He wonder how much closer Misa will dare to get to him. She's already almost on top of him, his nose just under a foot away. Ignoring the tugging at the chain, he says something flippant.

Misa narrows her eyes. Ryûzaki is pandering to her again! How dare he! He smells of cheap vendor chocolate along with the coffee he's constantly drinking. If he only stopped the coffee and slept for once, he could be decent looking. Sometimes she wants to drag him out of his chair and fix him up, but that would just be too weird. Far too weird. His hair is getting stringy again too. It's shining in the light from grease instead of shampoo too. If he hadn't just said something smart, she would have pulled back. But, Misa was not going to let him live what he said down! Oh no she was not. Not that she could remember what originally set her off. Finally, she lets his shirt go and steps back. She's tired of smelling oil, sweat, cheap candy, and coffee.

Light is going to give Sayu a piece of his mind. No, he is going to whack her with the whole damn thing. For a good number of years, Sayu had dragged him in front of the television to watch things that revolved around pop music, and here it was haunting him! Ignoring Misa and Ryûzaki's "discussion" over what she was not doing or something like that, he resisted pinching the bridge of his nose. Of all the songs…of all the musical groups, Light had to get "Popcorn Love" by Morning Musume stuck in his head! He was on the verge of mumbling it under his breath, but after the last time he tried that, he would die before doing such a thing. Why did it have to be what Sayu was humming last he saw her? Why did she have to be hooked on pop music anyway? And, why did it have to be this song in his head?!

Mogi had a date tonight. Maybe. The Kira case was really cutting into his chances with this woman. He met her on the train when she accidentally fell backwards on a stop. They got to talking after disembarking, and somehow they were on their fifth date. Well, third date, if he decided to stop counting the two times he had to reschedule, once right before and another time during the dates. He wasn't even looking at the monitors anymore since there was nothing but empty rooms on them now. They were going to a new movie, a comedy. Both of them liked comedies and they hadn't watched a movie for a date yet. Maybe he could leave early since there was nothing for him to do. No, he should stay quiet lest the chief put something on him that kept him here all night.

This was a complete waste. Aizawa leaned back in his chair, not even bothering to watch the "children" in the room. Provided, Ryûzaki was in his mid-twenties, but he was right on the level of Light and Misa sometimes. It was annoying and aggravating. He would be damned if his daughter acted like these three when she grew up. She was going on about some boy in her class the last time they had dinner. She was very excited about her friend. Aizawa thought that he had the slim chance of his daughter being immune to boys for years, but no, he had to have one of those girls that like boys the instant they set foot into school. Aizawa pushed the thoughts from his mind. He was in no position to talk since he had been after his wife since they were second years in elementary school.

Yagami didn't want to know what Matsuda was thinking. He knew it could be any number of things that he wished he had never heard either. Looking down at the papers in front of him, he frowned. The evidence pointed to his son or even daughter at times. He had prided himself in having such good children for years. His wife and he were old, and were lucky to have two children who didn't cause any problems for them. His eyes looked past Matsuda and to Ryûzaki's computer. Watari hadn't been in contact with them for three days now. They needed something new. The Kira front was getting far too quiet. There weren't any patterns they could find, unless the motive had switched. That was what Matsuda and he were supposed to be looking for. Shifting his eyes to Aizawa and Mogi, he took his glasses off, cleaning them on a handkerchief.

**The End**


End file.
